No Te Excedas
by GEMITHA0208
Summary: [Viñeta/ShinRiko]Parecía que a la mujer Shijima le encantaba llevarle la contraria a su compañero Tomari Shinnosuke, y esta era una de esas ocasiones. AU


**DISCLAIMER:** Shinnosuke y Kiriko no me pertenecen. La imagen de portada tampoco es de mi propiedad, créditos a su creador respectivo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **NO TE EXCEDAS**

 **.**

 **.**

― _¡Maldición, Kiriko!_ ― Pensó Shinnosuke al momento de subir a su auto y emprender máxima velocidad. Sólo rezaba por ser lo suficientemente rápido para llegar a tiempo.

El timbre de su celular lo alertó. Con cuidado respondió al llamado sin despegar su vista del camino.

― ¡Vaya! Al fin te dignas en llamar ― Musitó con sarcasmo.

"Lo siento Tomari-san, tenía que hacer algo"

― ¿Tanto te costaba esperar 15 minutos? ― Interrogó con molestia.

"Soy tu compañera, puedo hacer esto" Reprimió Kiriko tras la línea. "¿Vienes en camino?"

― Sí, estoy en eso ― Respondió Shinnosuke antes de dar vuelta en una calle. ― No te excedas ¿Está bien? ― Le pidió por lo bajo.

"Tengo qué colgar"

― ¡Espera Kiriko! ¿Me oíste? ¿Kiriko? ― Le llamó, pero ésta ya había cortado la comunicación. El peli negro dio un sonoroso suspiro. Guardó su celular y presionó más el acelerador.

Pasaron al menos unos diez minutos cuando Shinnosuke arribó a la "escena del crimen".

Shinnosuke bajó del vehículo y envió un mensaje desde su celular, sólo para que los demás cuerpos policíacos estuvieran al tanto de la situación en caso de que tuvieran que intervenir. Ajustó su corbata y de forma cautelosa ingresó a aquel almacén abandonado.

No tardó mucho cuando pudo divisar a su compañera de entre la oscuridad. Así que se le acercó.

― ¿Kiriko? ― Susurró.

Ella lo miró. ― Al fin llegas ― Respondió. ― Mira, allá están ― Comentó señalando con su mano al grupo de al menos 20 delincuentes. ― Aun no puedo ver la mercancía, pero de seguro… ―

Antes de que terminara de hablar, Shinnosuke la sujetó de la boca y tiró de ella hacia su cuerpo. ― ¿Estás loca? ― Interrogó. ― No me dijiste que eran tantos sujetos ― Debatió en un susurro molesto.

Kiriko quitó la mano masculina de su boca. ― Lamento haber omitido esa información ― Musitó. ― Pero si no nos dábamos prisa, ellos escaparían ―

Shinnosuke resopló. ― Bien, como sea. Iré a la parte trasera para ver si puedo encontrar algo ― Sugirió, tratando de mantener la calma. ― No te excedas por favor ―

La joven mujer se cruzó de brazos. ― ¿Quién crees que soy? ―

Shinnosuke la señaló. ― Pues pareces una niña. Hazme caso ― Le dijo mirándola de arriba abajo. Ella formó un mohín, que él ignoró antes de irse.

Cuando ya no lo vio, Kiriko sacó su arma. Con una mirada determinada avanzó unos pasos más hacia los criminales.

Afuera, el peli negro intentaba encontrar alguna pista, o el botín de aquella operación mafiosa. De pronto, el sonido de varios disparos lo alertaron.

― ¡Kiriko! ― Exclamó preocupado. De su saco desenfundó su arma y corrió para adentrarse de nuevo al almacén. ― ¿Kiriko, dónde estás? ― Gritó. Trataba de ganar visibilidad. Todo se convirtió en un caos, y el ruido tampoco ayudaba. Segundos después pudo verla, su compañera soltaba disparos al azar para así asustar a los criminales, pero éstos de inmediato respondieron, y volvieron aquel lugar en un campo de guerra.

― ¡Kiriko! ¿Qué haces? ― Interrogó llegando a ella por detrás para cubrirla. ― ¿Dónde quedó lo de no excederte? ―

Las sirenas de las demás patrullas se hicieron presentes. Los criminales sabían que era el fin de su plan. Intentaron llegar a la detective, pero Shinnosuke la protegió.

― ¡Tomari-san hay que salir de aquí! ― Exclamó ella sin dejar de disparar.

El aludido rodó los ojos. ― ¡Vaya! Hasta que te escucho decir algo congruente ―

Ella planeaba debatir, cuando pudo sentir que ya no tocaba el suelo. ― ¡Tomari-san! ― Llamó confundida y ligeramente sonrojada. Sin ninguna dificultad Shinnosuke llevaba a su compañera en su hombro, tal como un costal de papas.

El resto del equipo policíaco ingresó y ayudó a la pareja de detectives.

Mientras era llevada, Kiriko se percató de que un sujeto planeaba huir. ― No, no lo harás ― Ella fue más rápida y le disparó cerca del pie para que se derrumbara.

Más tarde, el almacén estaba limpio, y los criminales estaban siendo atendidos para después ser llevados a prisión.

― ¡Bájame ya! ― Ordenó ella. El hombre Tomari obedeció. ― No era necesario que me sacaras de esa manera ―

― Tampoco era necesario que empezaras a disparar ― Debatió él. Ésta formó un mohín ante la acusación y él sonrió de lado. ― Dime, ¿acaso te gusta llevarme la contraria? ― Cuestionó en un tono algo "seductor".

Kiriko enrojeció. ― Sólo hacía mi trabajo ―

― Ajá ― Respondió él sin creerle.

― ¡Oye! ― Exclamó ella. ― ¡Te voy a atrapar! ―

Shinnosuke soltó una risa y se echó a correr.

Ella disfrutaba llevarle la contraria. Y el disfrutaba hacerla enfadar.

Quizás era la razón por la cual ambos se gustaban.

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **N/A:** Espero hayan disfrutado mucho este escrito.

¡Hasta la próxima!

 **GEMITHA0208**


End file.
